A locating device is known, which indicates during operation the presence and the position of objects in building materials to the operator. Such objects include, for example, pipes, cables and reinforcements in walls, ceilings or floors. Furthermore, the locating device has rolling bodies, whereby it can be moved along a surface of the item being investigated for the purpose of scanning said item.